Fingerprints are inherent and unique for every person. With the development of science and technology, various display apparatuses with a fingerprint identification function, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, an intelligent wearable device and the like, have appeared in market. Before a user operates a display apparatus with the fingerprint identification function, he/she only needs to touch a fingerprint identification sensor of the display apparatus by a finger to perform an authority verification, thereby simplifying a process of the authority verification.
In an existing display apparatus with the fingerprint identification function, the light emitted from a light source for fingerprint identification irradiates a plurality of fingerprint identification sensors after being reflected by the finger, so that each fingerprint identification sensor receives crosstalk signals from other positions besides receiving fingerprint signals from a position corresponding to the fingerprint identification sensor. Accordingly, the precision of a fingerprint identification sensor is degraded.